Currently, in computing system environments, a typical application depends upon, and integrates with, with different products, including many different components. For example a web application may depend upon a database and a web server. The components that a particular application depends upon, or “base” products and components, may change. Such a change may negatively impact the particular application by lowering its performance or even breaking the functionality of the application. When such an issue occurs, it can be very difficult to identify the cause.